1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage media. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory card, a memory card adaptor and a combination thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, memory cards are commonly applied to many electronic products and having various types, such as SD memory card, MMC memory card, CF memory card, MS memory card, SM memory card, XD memory card, RS-MMC memory card, mini-SD memory card, and Trans Flash memory card, in the market. Because different electronic products are compatible for specific memory cards, so the user needs to purchase the extra memory card compatible for the electronic product. It causes the extra cost and the memory card is only compatible for the specific electronic product. In order to solve the forgoing problem, many manufacturers develop many adaptors.
Referring to FIG. 1, a adaptor 10 has an insertion notch 12 to position a memory card 14 and has a USB contact port 16 for connecting with the host compatible with the USB interface. Even the adaptor 10 can be designed with the different insertion notch for different memory card; however, the adaptor 10 is limited to apply to the USB-compatible electronic product.
Referring to FIG. 2, it illustrates an exemplary memory adaptor disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,801. The memory card 18 has dual interface contacts, which one contact 20 is for the USB interface. A sleeve 22 is assembling with the memory card 18 to expose another contact of the memory card 18.